There is significant activity in the oilfield today to perform operations to optimize the production of hydrocarbons by remotely controlling the flow and remote sensor monitoring. Most of the work today is done using hydraulically actuated sliding sleeves that can be actuated remotely and/or by standard sleeves that can be actuated mechanically by intervening in the well. The systems have to be deployed as the production pipe is deployed and as part of the pipe string. Wells that do not have production pipe or where the production pipe has been deployed are not able to have a well management system installed.
Wells normally use multiple casing diameters to construct the wellbore. Cement is normally used to seal the space between the different casing diameters. Sometimes pressure builds up in the areas between the casings, causing the casings to eventually collapse.
The disclosed downhole integrated well management system provides the ability to deploy integrated systems in existing wells without the need to deploy new production pipe or to remove and re-install production pipe in the well. The claimed system can be deployed inside existing production tubing, casing, or open hole and used to seal the flow of hydrocarbon and re-direct it into the claimed internal flow control module.
The disclosed downhole integrated well management system can also integrate multiple functions inside the well and at the surface to optimize hydrocarbon production and to maximize the amount of hydrocarbon that is extracted from the reservoir. Furthermore, the claimed system can lower the risks and increase the safety of producing hydrocarbons by reducing the number of components installed in the well and the number of wellhead penetrations.
In some embodiments, the use of the claimed flow control module to release the pressure from the casing to the surface, e.g. by using a hollow tube, could prevent the collapse of casings deployed in the well. The system can use a pressure gauge to monitor the pressure and open or close the flow control ports based on pre-programmed pressure settings or by wireless communications using commands from the surface. Power can also be transferred between casings.